


Cake Mix

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cake, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff and Humor, Food Porn, M/M, Making Out, Sortof, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: Baking. Barnes was actually baking. And not just anything. He was baking a freaking cake, like some domesticated wife getting ready for a kids birthday or something.





	Cake Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it was un-beta'ed and my laptop screws up the grammer, like where the ' is.

Baking. Barnes was actually baking. And not just anything. He was baking a freaking cake, like some domesticated wife getting ready for a kids birthday or something. Clint was watching him from his living room sofa, watching the ‘Winter Soldier’ messing with this icing mix stuff while the cake itself was in the oven. He was even wearing an apron while looking over this huge cookbook that Clint forgot he even had when he had that few days of freak out after Barney and his wife, Laura, moved out, taking the kids with them. They’d lived with him on his farm for ages and then they decided on getting their own place out in the city.

Whatever. He was fine. He had Bucky Barnes in his kitchen after Steve asked him if he could stay low on the radar. Couldn’t get any lower than a huge empty piece of land with two buildings, a house and a barn. It wasn’t even on Google Maps, he checked. Thanks, Fury.

Clint silently kept glancing between the tv and the kitchen, going from watching DogCops to watching Barnes mix in some ingredients to the batter icing stuff. It looked nice from where he was sitting. Hell, even Lucky was interested. He was sitting in the kitchen just watching him from where he was lying near the dining table.

He had a sort of rhythmical and smooth movement about him, some sort of grace, and that was an everyday thing with the guy. When he was fighting, when he was walking through the tower and his home and now, while he was baking. He looked at home, in his element when doing almost everything. Almost.. No. He looked like he was in his element all the damn time.

“You gonna keep staring at me?” Clint blinked for a moment, noting that he was caught. He quirked his brows and flicked his eyes between the tv and the soldier, back and forth, and then just shrugged to cover up his actions, a smirk drawing at his lips casually.

“The Winter Soldier’s cooking in my kitchen. No, sorry… _baking_ . The Winter Soldier’s _baking_ a cake in my kitchen,” he decided to go with honesty as his smirk just grew again. The Winter Soldier was baking in his kitchen. That wouldn’t get old, no, never. He was totally going to make a t-shirt with those very words printed on the front. Hell, he was tempted to buy and apron and print a picture of the Soldier with ‘ _Kiss the Winter Soldier_ ’ on it.

“What’s so weird about me baking in your kitchen? I used to bake in the Tower,” Wait, whoa, hey, what? Clint stared at him, just flat out stared, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. When in hell’s name did that happen? Clint had been around Barnes for most of the guys stay. When did he freaking bake!? When did he have the time? And why didn’t he know about this!?

“You what now?” he voiced his thought into three short words. This was clearly news for him. Like he’d thought, he’d hung out with him the most, besides Cap, but the only time they were really separated was when they’d either left for bed, the Soldier first, or Clint had been called for a mission, so… what the hell… When had he gotten the time?

“Hard of hearin’, Barton?” Clint saw him smirk as he aggressively mixed the icing in the glass bowl. He still looked like he was in his element, and he apparently knew why now. By the fact that he’d baked before. “Remember those cupcake muffins for your birthday?” Clint’s face dropped, opening completely to show his surprise.

“... Nooooo,” he came back in disbelief. Damn straight, he remembered those cupcake muffins mix. They were like tiny pieces of heaven on his tongue and he almost ate every one of them, barely giving anyone else a chance to dig in. He nearly ate them all. And he would’ve, if not for Nat giving him a backhand.

“Yes,” Barnes affirmed, the smirk growing just slightly and he was still staring, still surprised. He noticed the guy turn to look at him, scoffing through his nose at him before gesturing for him to come over with a wave of his wisk holding metal hand. “C’mere, I want you to taste this,”

“I’m your food taster, huh?” he pressed the pause button and then tossed the remote to his side, hearing it ‘thud’ against the arm of the chair as he got up onto his feet and headed for the kitchen, sorting out his shirt and he strode. “Not gonna poison me, are you?” He joked as he entered the kitchen, instantly dropping his hip against the counter to lean against it, to Barnes’s side.

“If I’d poison you, it wouldn’t be with the food I’m actually putting effort into making,” was Bucky’s reply. It drew a chuckle from Clint and he waited for whatever the guy wanted him to taste. The icing probably.

And the thought was confirmed when Bucky grabbed a small tea from his right. He dipped it into the icing and then held it out to Clint, pretty close to his face, and Clint being Clint, didn’t bother taking it in his own hand. He just leaned his head forward and wrapped his lips around the area where the icing sat at the very edge of the metal, and then he licked at it and drew it to his tastebuds by pulling back from the spoon, letting Barnes take it back-

“Oh my god!” he shut his eyes and relished in the taste, moaning with it, because christ! How the hell did he manage to make it taste that good. It was heaven, again. Heaven times two.

“Is that a good ‘ _Oh my god’_?” he opened his eyes to see the odd look in Bucky’s eye. He really didn’t know what it was, he was too distracted by the great taste in his mouth. The icing was so damn creamy, and so damn smooth and the flavour was so strong, yet just barely there, for the sensitivity of the tastebuds to take in.

“It’s great, it’s a great ‘ _Oh my god_ ’. When Nat makes icing, it’s like flavoured Tar,” he moaned again, his mouth still having that little bit of icing in it. Clint slowly and reluctantly swallowed, moaning and humming to himself with it. And when he opened his eyes again, Bucky was just… staring, eyes squarely on him and _very_ focused.

Clint stared back, quirking his brow at him. He’d question ‘why’, but he noticed that Bucky had reached for the icing again, the spoon dipping into it before it was brought back to Clint’s face and he just internally shrugged, leaning forward again to take the icing into his mouth, and he moaned again, quieter this time, his eyes closing again. The spoon stayed, Barnes didn’t take it from his mouth. He kept it there, licking at the icing covered metal and tasting the flavour. Clint was quietly humming as he took off as much as he could until it was completely gone from the spoon and then opened his eyes just slightly to see Barnes staring at him intensely, a heat there that was burning holes into his face and through him.

“What?” he asked obliviously, watching him back with a curious, questioning gaze. There was silence, complete silence. Nothing was said, but Barnes getting closer, the spoon now gone and he was slowly being directed back against the counter, his hips being pressed back against it by Bucky’s. And they were close, touching, pelvis to pelvis. And now chest to chest as Barnes leaned in close again.

Not a second after he’d leaned in again, Clint felt warm, soft lips against his, already open and taking his the same way. He opened and closed his mouth, over and over, moulding them together and making his breaths just a little shorter as he responded, starting to get into it. Though he was a bit stunned by it first, he quickly got interested, kissing him back. He could feel him getting just a bit rougher, tilting their heads himself to get better angle to connect their faces, kissing him hard, hot and gradually getting moist.

He could feel him pressing in closer, their bodies completely aligning with Bucky holding his hips to the counter. Clint took a sharp breath at the feel of his tongue, hot and wet as it muscled its way into his own mouth. He didn’t expect this, he really didn’t. Yay, Barton! He really wasn’t complaining.

He could feel the tongue dipping in and out, sliding back and forth and then over his own tongue, entangling the wet, hot muscles. Clint was feeling these little, hot sparks in his stomach from all this, feeling the man pressed against him, feeling the heat starting to hit him and the hot, wet tongue in his mouth. It was great, and he swallowed thickly as he returned it, puzzle piecing his lips to Barnes each time they pulled back to kiss and make out again.

Heat, it was warm inside and out. The hot shots hitting the pit of his stomach was making him warm up that little bit more, making him roll his hips forward into Barnes, and feeling him rutt back was great, rubbing hard against him and through their jeans. Christ…

Clint panted harshly for a moment when he felt Bucky reluctantly pull back, his expression distant, unfocused, glazed. Clint himself probably didn’t look that much better. He swallowed thickly and stared at Barnes, looking from his lips to his eyes again.

“Gotta say… tastes great,” his was voice sounded slightly deeper, rougher and he smirked. The icing and cake was completely forgotten for the moment, their attention more fixed on the fact that they’d just made out and it seemed like they were totally up for more of it.

“Up for seconds?” Yup, definitely up for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
